Juri Karamazov/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *Hey, look, it's Edna. Let's go say hi! *It's so tasty, and I think I've gained 25 pounds of pure muscle since I started eating it. *Yeah, you're a scientist, you should be able to help us eat right... right? *Your mom still cooks for you? *Let's go! *Give us back the photos, you pervs! *Whoa, that thing almost hit me. *laughing* You're scared for real!? *Dude! *Ah! *(intimidated) I don't like this at all. *(intimidated) I wanna go home. *Should this door be locked? *Why doesn't this open? *This is like when Dad used to locked me up in the closet! *Guys! I'm lost! *Don't be afraid! *I'll be fine. I know it. *Come on! Don't be a wimp! *Man, I gotta hit two trucks some more. *It's almost like someone's out to get us! *Whose idea was it to going here anyway? *You got to be kidding me. Nerds!? *You can't beat him! That's our job! *Don't mess with the mascot, man! *Get him! *Let's see your moves mascot-boy! *Time to dance! And you better not mess up! *I love it dude. You're so dorky! *Well done! No babbling for you! *Strategy meeting coming up! Let's go! *Did you forget what I said about messing up? *You better get better. Real quick. *Do you take that medication from coach? *Here. *Ball. *Over here! Help me please! *Oh thanks a lot. I could have done that myself. *coughs* Jimmy! Would you mind helping me again? Please. *Thanks man! *There he is! Get him! Suggesting to provide protection *Sure. I will protect you. *Alright. I'll look out for you. ALLY About to Leave *I have to go train Hopkins. *I am done protecting you. ALLY Help Me *Jimmy! Let's get him! *Over here Jimmy! I got one! Getting knocked off bike *I didn't feel a thing! *laughing* That was funny! Comment on successful bike trick *That's kinda cool! *I can do that! Comment on failed attempt at trick *laugh* Now that's funny! *laugh* It's okay, man! Train harder! Stealing a bike *Hey! Move it! *That's mine, now get used to it. Has bike stolen from *Ah! How did you do that?! *That was pretty good. Now you die. Winning a fight #1 *Hahahaha! Maggots! *Yeah! This is what strong people do! When into him bump friend *Ops. My fault. *Hey there. *Sorry. When into him bump others students and enemies *Do you want to fight? *You want me to hurt you? *I will destroy you. *You should be scared of me. *I can demolish you. *Do not anger me. *Run along now, maggot. *(After Jimmy's expelled) What are you still doing here? When him bump into other clique *(Dropout) Ah, you stink. *(Greaser) You're greasy...maggot. *(Nerd) Haha, run for your life, nerd! *(Prep) I'll destroy you, pretty boy! Getting hit with bike/car *That kind of tickled! *You not very good at steering that thing! *I think I might kill you for that! Saying Goodbye *Ahh, I have to go to the gym Jimmy. See you, okay? *I have wrestling practice. I can't be late. *Ahh, I have to see Mr. Burton about something. See you. Saying about rides *Huh, you screamed like a little girl. *Good thing I made a nerd pay for my ride. Calling friends for help *Come on! Let's fight! *Let's get him! When chasing someone *Stay here you wimp! *You better hope I don't catch you! When someone hide from him *Damn! He got away! *You're lucky, wuss. I'll see you soon! Out of breath *(In between pants) Need...more...cardio! Walking around talking to himself *It hasn't shrunk has it? No-o, that is just vicious rumor! It hasn't shrunk. *Those zits on my back are getting really annoying. I wonder if I could go to the doctor without looking like wimp. *Hm. I feel angry, I better find a lonely, vulnerable nerd! *I wonder what Luis is doing. Maybe he'd like to wrestle? *I hope they didn't think I look like a girl, because I am really manly. Everyone knows that. *Wrestling is great! It's true man versus man competition. No room for wimps. Complaining *Something like that should not happen. Never. *It is unnatural and should not be allowed. They should be banned. All of them. When confused *Uhm... What is... Uhh... What? Marveling *I am impressed! *Congratulations! During a conversation *I have something else to say. *Hey. You better listen to this. *Prep parties are great. The boys are scared and the girls love you. *I don't think nerds are actually human - they are sub-human. *Ms. Danvers has a thing for me. I can see it in her eyes. *With the proper neck lock you can knock an enemy out in three seconds. *Girls are simple, they like strong men. Some of them don't know though. *The strong oppress the weak - that is the way of the world. *The new kids look extra puny this year. *I hear Hattrick likes to torment Galloway. The strong always rule. *The preps and greasers are finally deciding who are the least girly. *The football game will be good. But not as good as wrestling match. *Jimmy is the strongest here. That is why he rules. *Jimmy was a fool. That is why he no longer rules. *I do not believe you. *Okay. I agreeing. *You may be right but don't think that you're smart. *I don't care about that. *Sometimes my strength cannot solve every problem. *I am unsure of my friendship with Luis. *Mr. Burton yelled at me again today. I do not like that. *I think I pulled a muscle or something. It not mean I'm whining. *Whining is for girls. *Shut up. I have no sympathy for whiners. *You should make yourself feel better by hurting someone. *Hey. Beat up a nerd. It's what I do and it always cheers me up. *There are too many nerds around here. They make me angry. *Girls don't admit they love strong men, even though they all know it. *It is stupid that gifted athletes are up to take English and classes like that. *The kids around here are too wimpy and they tattle too much. *Goodbye! *I am leaving now! *Bye! *I am going to humiliate some nerds today! *I can do 200 push-ups. Did you know that? *I am the strongest man at Bullworth! *All girls want me because I am strong! *Oh. That is very good! *You are skilled! I admire that! *That is not too bad! *Hey. Have you stuck a nerd's head in the toilet and flushed? *Have you ever wondered about the side effects of pharmaceuticals? *Did you ever take any supplements to increase your muscle mass? *Did you ever wonder what it would be like to be of the opposite sex? *I have not thought about that. *Yes. The answer is yes. *I have never done such a girly thing. *If I had I would not admit it. Losing in Dodgeball *This is not possible. *I will get my revenge! *I could still kick your ass in a real fight! *We will get them next time! *We have to train harder! *They were just very lucky. Grossed-out *That is unnatural. Yuck! Hit by friendly fire *Do not hit me or I will hit you back! *Hey, we're on the same team! *Hey, stop being a nerd! While fighting *Ha ha ha, this is great! *You're still moving but not for long! *I will break you! *I will make you cry like little girl! Losing a fight *How, how could I be so weak? *W-Where did that come from? *Ah, I need to train more! *I don't understand! How...? *It's...getting blurry! *(while sobbing) Oh no! That didn't happen! Starting fight with other Cliques *(Dropout) You are too stupid to win! *(Greaser) You are not tough greaseball. I am tough! *(Nerd) I will pulverize you, nerd! *(Prep) Run away or suffer rich boy! Starting fight *I am going to destroy you now! *I will make you hurt all over maggot! *I have decided to make you suffer! *You and I will fight...I will win! Kicked in the groin *How...did you...hit it? Aghhh... When spat on *What a girly way to fight! Watching a fight *Kick his ass! *Destroy the weakling! *I'll take the winner! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectile attack *Sneak attacks are girly! *Come fight coward! When the fire alarm goes off *What is that sound? When flustered *No-no. You misunderstand. *No, I never said anything bad about you. *Hey-ey, you know I was just kidding, right? Starting food fight *laughing* Maggots. *FOOD FIIIGGHT! Suggesting to buy his property *Are you looking to buy something Jimmy? *Jimmy. I might have something you need. Talking about freaks *Freaks really freak me out. I could just smash them all, ya know? Receiving a gift *It is only right. *Oh, thank you. Demanding money *You must pay me if you want to stay alive. *Maybe your money will calm me down. *Pay me or suffer! Demanding money for protection *I will protect you Jimmy, but not for free. *Pay me and I will help. When getting money from his victim *Thanks, Jimmy. Keep this up and we'll stay good friends. *Now that's what I'm talking about. *Glad you understand me, Jimmy. Giving a gift *Here! While greeting friends *Hi! *Oo! *Hey! While greeting authority *Hello, ma'am! *Hello, sir! Complimenting Jimmy on his clothes *Hello Jimmy! You are not dressed like a girl! *Cool hat! *Those shoes look a high-tech, Jimmy! *Where did you get that shirt, Jimmy!? When flirting *You know you want me! Grooming *I think my chest is bigger! *Ooh, you are so strong and manly! Requesting an errand *It is a simple thing but I want you to do it! *Listen to me! I don't want to have to explain it twice. *Jimmy, I, uh, need your help. *Jimmy...you must help me. Being indignant *Who put you up to that? *I'm not taking that from you! *You sneaky bastard! While greeting of Jim with fearing *Uhh, um...hi! Some insults of enemies *You are a whiny little girl! *You are an embarrassment to your family! *You might as well start crying now! Laughing *Ahahahahaha! Wuss! *just laughing* Payback *I wish someone would break every bone in his body! Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Ack! You should not have thrown that at me! While greeting someone in bad terms *I don't need a girlfriend! *Run along, sub-human! *Don't be friendly with me! While greeting someone in good terms *Hi Jimmy! *Hey Hopkins! We should train sometime! *My friend! Hopkins! When scared *Please. Don't be mean to me. I might cry. *Please. Don't hurt me, so anyone sees. *Please, don't. Just please don't. Aiding a fight *I will protect you! *Don't let that girl bother you! Perceiving a thing as cool *Ohh...I like that! *Wow! I mean, that's okay! Perceiving a thing as crap *Wimpy and pathetic. *You can tell a nerd was responsible for this. While seen vandalism *I will kill you if you don't stop! *Why are you breaking that?! In the middle of work *Hey! That's cheating! *Don't be a wuss! Use your fists! After finishes the work *I might be able to get more! *Come back any time, Jimmy! Hit with a stink bomb *coughs* That smells like *coughs* NERD! *What a hideous *coughs* smell! Clothes browsing *That kinda manly. *I think I should buy this one. When suck up *Um...let's be friends! *You know I always have your back! *Uh, let's not argue, okay? You're right! Insulting the tag *I always knew you were an artsy maggot Hopkins! Conversing with prefect *I wish to inform you that someone has broken the rules. *Since you are an authority I think you should know that someone needs to be disciplined. Insulting #1 *You are nothing but a pile of dung. *You look like a girl! *You fight like a girl! *You are afraid of me! *Mama's boy! *You puny wretch! *I could lift you with my left arm. Angry after insulted *Are you looking to get killed!? *You want I put you into hospital!? *Step right up, BITCH! *Keep talking and DIE! Ignoring a fight *Hey, I can't fight! I have to stay fresh for the match! *I respect you! Let's not fight! *Burton says I'm not allowed to fight. Today! Insulting #2 *(shoving) Hey, hey look out. *(shoving) Hey, hey wuss. *(shoving) Hey wimp. *(shoving) I got something for you. Ha ha! *(taunting the new kid) Watch your back, new kid. I'm coming for you. *(insulting the clothes) Dude, I feel sorry about your clothes because it's girly! *(insulting the hair) Hey! Excuse me. Do you see someone with normal hair? *(Taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) I always knew you were a little girl, Jimmy! *(Another insulting the clothes) You do not look more manly just because you wear sporty clothes! While crying *Oh-ho no-o-o! No-o-o-o! Jeering *You're just a pathetic subhuman anyways. *I did not hear you. *Just shut up! *Hey, go tell your mother, okay? *You talk big for a little twerp! *Shut your mouth, subhuman! *Did you say something!? *Yeah, whatever, girlfriend! *You can't back that up, wuss! *What? I can't hear your tiny girl voice! Getting bullied *Aw! Don't! Don't do this! *Aw, you're so cruel! *I don't care! Saying this way *It is this way. *Follow me. When thanks of Jim *Jimmy. Thank you! After getting swirlie *This is disgusting...*cries* *What kind of sick pervert are you?! *My shirt got all wet too?! *cries* While getting swirlie *Ah-ah-ah...I'm allergic to toilet water! *Ah...Ah...nonono! I'm not on the swim team! *PLEASE DON'T! I'll do ANYTHING...! (overused line) Winning Dodgeball *I will utterly smash you. *Listen, dainty. I will destroy you. *Wuss. You don't have a chance. Insulting in bicycle race *It's almost not worth the bother. *You just a bunch of little girls. *Promise not to cry when you lose. Laughing at a headdress *Who add that on your head? When thanks of someone *Thank you! Winning an individual fight *I win, you wuss! *You should never have even tried! *I hope you took notes! After being humiliation *(while crying) Haha… f-funny *sob* joke. *Now I have to find someone weak to pick on to feel good again. When winning Dodgeball with his team *Yeah! We beat the subhumans! *The boys beat the girls! *Ha! Like there was ever any doubt! When physically bullying of someone *Way to easy! *Ahahaha! Come on! At least try to fight back! *This is just the beginning! *laugh* In your face, wuss! Saying wrong way *That is the wrong way! *Do not go that way! When whining *I don't like to whine, but that is so unfair! Unknown *What is that? WTF with TV *Why'd you turn that off? Category:Character Quotes